Jeff Winger
| name = Jeff Winger | aka = "Tinkletown", "Tango", "Milord" | actor = Joel McHale | first = Pilot | birthdate = November 20, 1978 | hometown = Denver, Colorado | major = Education | occupation = Lawyer | family = Doreen Winger née Fitzgerald (mother), William Winger (father), Willy Winger, Jr. | relationship = | twitter = JeffWingerAtLaw | cc =campus-connect/jeff-winger }} Bio ]]'Jeffrey Tobias "Jeff" Winger''' (played by Joel McHale) is an ex-lawyer from Denver, Colorado who is currently attending Greendale Community College to earn a legitimate degree in order to return to practicing law. Before his academic records were called into question, Jeff was a very successful defense attorney specializing in DUI/DWAI/DUID cases, traffic offenses, and juvenile crimes for over six years. He became good friends with Ian Duncan after helping to defend him on charges related to drinking and driving. He worked for a law firm called Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin that was founded by Ted. At the firm he was often partnered with a lawyer named Mark and the two were known as "Tango & Cash" respectively. Another colleague he worked with was Alan Connor who sent an e-mail to the bar association exposing Jeff's fake credentials. He has a father named William Winger who divorced his mother Doreen Winger née Fitzgerald ' when he was very young. He recently found out he has a step-brother named Willy Jr. after reuniting with his father on Thanksgiving in his fourth year at school. Personality ]]Jeff possesses a sarcastic wit along with a vain and egotistical personality; this is due to his mother over praising him when he was a child . He is an Agnostic , although this can be seen as an example of his tendency not to put any effort into anything. He hates talking about his feelings and tries to avoid dealing with emotional conflicts . As Professor Kane pointed out to him , he keeps people at a distance and cannot open himself up to others; this is directly tied into his father's abandonment of him at an early age . He confessed to his ex-boss Ted that he admired the cool looking divorce lawyer hired by his parents because he did his job without letting his personal feelings get in the way. This, along with an unfortunate incident with a bully named "Big Cheddar" , helped shape the negative aspects to his personality. However, Jeff's time with the study group has been a more positive influence and started to change him for the better. When Alan Connor tells him he was responsible for his disbarment, Jeff thanks him as he genuinely values his time spent at Greendale . Although the group tended to look to Jeff as their leader, they began to rely on him less in this role. Character history Season Three In the study group's third year at Greendale, Jeff starts the new semester off on the wrong foot with his latest teacher, Professor Marshall Kane. He also spent his year in therapy having decided to deal with his daddy issues, facing his complicated feelings for Annie, discovered a shared past he had with Shirley, and negotiated a peace between the warring factions of Pillowtown and Blanketsburg. When the Biology class is cancelled before the end of the school year, he and the group are forced to lose their credits and retake the class. In anger, they instigate a riot in the cafeteria which leads to them all being expelled. They redeem themselves when Jeff leads the group in a plan to save the school from the rule of it's new overlord Ben Chang. He and his friends are reinstated and retake Biology during the summer. On the day of the final exams he is asked to represent Shirley against Pierce in a Greendale Summer Court case over the title of ownership of "Shirley's Sandwiches". He faces off against Pierce's representative, his former law firm colleague Alan Conner. Alan bribed him with his old job at the firm to throw the case. Instead, he resolves the dispute ammicably with a "Winger Speech". Alan angrily tells Jeff he was responsible for getting him fired. Jeff confuses Alan by sincerely thanking him as he has come to appreciate his time spent at Greendale. Significant episodes: Season Four In the study group's fourth year at Greendale, Jeff is actually eager to start the year. He reveals to everyone that he is only a few credits shy from graduating having taken additional courses online over the summer. He is forced to participate in a competition called "The Hunger Deans''" in order to secure spots for each of the study group members in a class they all signed up for. In his personal life, Jeff finally gets closure with his father issues. He reunites with William Winger on Thanksgiving Day and also is introduced to his half brother Willy Jr. whom he bonds with over how poorly their father treated them. He has a similar bonding moment with Pierce after he agreed to go to an old fashioned barber shop with him. He also investigated Ben Chang's claim of amnesia when he returned to school. He continues to open up to the study group even sharing with them his most shameful secret and owned up to his past misdeeds. After passing his History class, he gets enough credits to graduate and starts to feel anxiety over leaving his friends to return to his former life as a lawyer. He imagines a scenario involving "The Darkest Timeline" which ends up reaffirming that he is no longer the selfish guy he was when he started at school. Later at a graduation ceremony thrown by his friends, he thanks them for changing him for the better. Season Five Jeff finds himself back in school reunited with the study group for another year at Greendale Community College. Relationships In the study group Other notable relationships Class history }} Trivia *The name of the character in the original script was "Jeff Crocker". * Jeff is Agnostic. * Four cheese is Jeff's favorite type of pizza. * Jeff enjoys nipple play during sex. * In the Community College Chronicles, Jeff is played by Andrew Peters. *In episode 2x15, Chang finds out where Jeff lives by stealing his driver's license. When the license is displayed on camera, it lists Jeff's date of birth as November 20, 1971, which is Joel McHale's actual birthday. It should be noted, however, that Dan Harmon calls this an error, and Jeff is younger than Joel McHale. The ID hasn't been explained. *Jeff's favorite stores include The Gap and Banana Republic (Ep 3:7). *When he was 19, Jeff auditioned for MTV's The Real World with the George Michael's song, Faith. He changed the lyrics to say "you've got to have Jeff." *It is shown that Jeff has a Playstation 3 in his apartment. *As implied by Pierce's racist father in episode 3x6, Jeff is of Welsh heritage. *He has never told anyone how he styles his hair. *Jeff owns a collection of mint edition Spider-Man comics. (1:8) *Chang lived with Jeff for a while after his wife kicked him out. *Jeff attempted to pay tuition with airline miles for a time. (1:16) *Jeff is left handed. Although he fires guns with his right hand. *Jeff has kissed each of the female members of Study Group. Britta (in "Introduction to Film", "Modern Warfare", and "Anthropology 101"), Annie (in "Debate 109" and "Pascal's Triangle Revisited"), and Shirley (in "Contemporary Impressionists"). Quotes (''See article "Winger speeches" for more quotes) Season One quotes Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Jeff Winger Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters